Rook-Tennyson Family Drabbles
by UndertaleAuLukka
Summary: Everyday life for Bryn Tennyson and her family. Genderbent characters(only some). I don't own anything except my original characters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Notes

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have officially become BRoken trash and I am never getting out of the trashcan. Anyways some of the characters are genderbent. I like yaoi BRoken but I like this version slightly better. So here are the genderbent names for the characters.**

 **Brynda/Bryn=Ben**

 **Gerome=Gwen**

 **Kimberly/Kim=Kevin**

 **Maxine=Max**

 **Viridian=Verdona**

 **Jaden=Julie**

 **Harriet=Herve(Julie's boyfriend)**

 **Sunil=Sunny**

 **Lucifer=Lucy**

 **.**

 **Ester and Kai are genderbent too but I consider their names masculine enough to stay the same. I didn't mention some other characters that are going to be genderbent because I didn't feel like it.**

 **Until next time, Stay Determined!**


	2. Deep-fried Sugar for Dinner? Heck no!

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Description: Bryn thought that some early driving lessons would be good for her son, Rook Renor Tennyson. What she didn't know was that the lesson would result in a gross dinner and a trip to the doctors.**

 **Includes:Humor and Family moments**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey: Emphasis**

 _Hey: Flashback_

"Hey": Talking

'Hey': Thoughts

"Uh. Mom? Are you sure this was a good idea?!"

Rook Renor Tennyson. Son of Magister Rook Blonko, and the Hero of the Universe, Bryn 10,000, was currently terrified for his life. Renor was a Revonnahgander-human hybrid so he inherited traits from both sides of his heritage. He was currently 13 years of age and looked mainly human-like but had the stripes that male Revonnahganders had all over their bodies. He had a head full of pitch-black hair and unusually toxic green eyes. Back to the story, he turned the wheel to the left to avoid hitting a group of teenagers. How did he get into this predicament? Well, it started like this...

 _-Flashback-_

 _Renor and his 10 year old sister Bianca were playing Mario Kart 20: Ultra Double Dash in the living room, when their mom walked in, twirling a chain of car keys with her index finger._

 _"Hey Ren? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Bryn had asked with a smile. Ren on the other hand was scared beyond belief. Was he in trouble for something he did? He was too scared to asked._

 _"Uhhh sure mom!" Ren replied with a half-smile._

 _After Bryn had kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her goodbye, she dragged Ren to the garage and turned to face her son._

 _"So Ren-" Bryn had started before getting interrupted by her son falling to his knees, hands clasped together._

 _"Mom I can explain! Those kids were asking for it! I warned them to stop picking on Bianca but they didn't so I-!"_

 _"What are you going on about?" Ren stopped and looked at his mother in surprise._

 _"So this isn't about me beating up a bunch of seniors and getting suspended for the next 2 weeks?"_

 _"No it isn't," Bryn then narrowed her eyes, "But what is this about you beating some seniors?"_

 _"Eh heh. Well let's just say they were calling her a bunch of inappropriate words so I started beating them senseless with my hoverboard."_

 _Bryn's glare darkened before she started giggling. "That's my boy! But next time just tell an adult instead of putting them in their place."_

 _Ren grinned. This is why he liked having Bryn as a mom._

 _"Anyways, that's not why I dragged you here." The wielder of the Biomnitrix stated, tossing some keys to her son. "The reason is that I want to you to get some early driving practice."_

 _Ren widened his eyes, looking back and forth between his mother's grinning face and the keys in his palm. "Mom? Isn't it a bit irresponsible and dangerous to let a 13 year old drive a car?"_

 _Bryn rolled her eyes at her son's reluctance. She remembered when Kenneth's son Orion was like this when he started driving. Next thing they knew, he won 5 trophies for racing!_

 _"Relax. Your cousin Orion started taking lessons when he was your age. Besides I'll be with you. What could go wrong?"_

-Flashback Over-

If only she knew how much she jinxed it that morning. To sum up what happened, Ren ran over 7 fire hydrants, several wire poles, 2 ice cream stands, and one mime. Luckily the mime didn't scream at them when his face was smushed against the window, but he did make a bunch of inappropriate hand gestures. At least he was doing better than when Rook Ben was driving during his stay on Earth as a Plumber Cadet. He managed to have crashed into a hot dog stand, several lampposts, and killed multiple squirrels and cats. Let's just say he was forbidden from driving any and all form of transportation.

"Of course it was a good idea!" Her mouth was saying despite her brain practically screaming, 'Of course it wasn't, you mindless bitch! Who in their right minds would let someone under 15 drive a car?! Oh wait. Ken did that already.'

Bryn looked ahead and gasped.

"Tree!"

Startled by his mom's outburst, Ren managed to turn the wheel left. Good news? They missed the tree. Bad news? Ren turned the wheel too hard and started spinning in circles, managing to somehow sent a mailbox flying onto an unexpecting Liam. After he managed to regain control of the car, Ren was once again startled by his mother.

"Kids!"

Ren turned right this time and narrowly avoid the 2 Pyronite kids.

"A **really** old man!"

Mr. Baumann dodged out of the way as the car turned left, causing him to drop his groceries. "Dang it Tennyson!"

'It's Rook-Tennyson to you!' Bryn was very tempted to replying but she was too focused on being a lookout for her son.

"A truck importing candy!" The moment she said that, Bryn immediately regretted opening her mouth.

She gave a glance at her son and flinched when she saw that Renor's cat-like eyes were dilated and his tail was wagging rapidly. Oh yeah. Ren had a tail. Usually Revonnahganders would lose their tails at puberty but due to being half-human, Ren's tail is a permanent limb and body part. Before she could react, Ren quickly stomped on the gas pedal which caused them to drive straight into the truck, causing the contents of the truck to spill out on the side. Pakmar, who was driving the truck, ran out to check the damage and his knees fell to the ground when he saw the mess.

"Pakmar's candy. Contaimenated by Earth soil!" The small alien looked up to see Bryn running towards him while Ren cannonballed right into the pile of candy. "You! Pakmar knew a Rook-Tennyson would be involved when Pakmar's truck suddenly tipped over!"

Bryn rubbed the back of her neck in embarassment. "Sorry about that Pakmar. I'll pay for the damage. I was just teaching my son to drive."

Pakmar tilted his head. "You would pay for Pakmar? Also is it not dangerous for young prepubescent son to be driving?"

Ren stuck his head out of the candy pile saying, "That's what I told her!" before stuffing his mouth with a fistful of candy. Bryn shot a glare at her son before turning her attention back to Pakmar.

"Yes I would. Here." Bryn took out a small square-shaped disk and gave it to Pakmar. "And word of advice, maybe you should move your business somewhere. Another town perhaps?"

"Hmm. Pakmar will consider." Pakmar looked and grimace at his truck. "If only candy was as sweet as Brynda Rook-Tennyson."

After Pakmar left, the Savior of the universe let out a sigh. "Now that that's over with..." She turned her head and glared at a certain hybrid.

Ren, on the other hand, was completely focused on the sugary goodness that was in front of him and didn't notice a looming danger approaching until it was literally behind him. Having notice the shadow, Renor gulped down the candy currently in his mouth and slowly turned his head. Once it was fully turned, he was greeted with the sight of his mother with a sweet-looking but murderous smile on her face.

The 13 year old gave a wary smile. "H-Hey mom..."

"ROOK RENOR TENNYSON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

-This linebreak is an orphan. Please favorite or comment in hopes that this linebreak will find a loving family-

Once Bryn had transformed into Grey Matter to construct a pocket dimension cube to store all the candy and ground Renor for 2 months, the mother and son duo headed home for dinner which Ren will be cooking as part of his grounding. Despite their young age, Ren and Bianca were actually a lot smarter than they look. They always like learning new things and are curious. By the time Ren turned 10 and Bianca turned 7, they already knew how to solve 11th grade algebra and know how to do everyday chores like cooking, laundry, and cleaning the furniture.

When they got home, they were greeted by Rook Blonko and Bianca by the door. After Bryn and her husband shared a kiss with their kids making vomiting noises, the family went inside.

-Timeskip to dinner-

One out of the four occupants of the dinner table was enjoying his dinner while the others looked at their's with scrunched-up faces.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?" Renor said with a mouthful of deep fried sugar.

"Brother, this is not a palatable meal." Bianca replied, pushing the plate away from her.

"Indeed. I must agree with your sister on this." Rook pushed his plate away from him as well.

Renor pouted and looked at his mom. "What about you mom? Are you going to eat it?"

"Like heck I'm gonna-" Before she could finish her sentence, Renor gave her the kitten eyes. _'Aw man. Not the eyes!'_ She knew this was payback for grounding him but she could never resist the eyes. "Fine. Bianca, do you remember what to do in case of emergencies?"

"Call 9-1-1 or uncle Gerome?"

"Good girl." Bryn eyed her food warily before reluctantly taking a bite.

-5 minutes later-

"Amar? Are you alright?" Rook asked as he patted his wife's back. Bryn was currently hunched over the toilet vomiting. After she flushed, Bryn glared at the grinning Revonnahgander-human hybrid at the doorframe.

"Rook, remind me never to put Renor in charge of dinner when he's grounded."

"Yes my dear."

-1:30 a.m.-

Renor shot up from his bed grabbing his stomach. It was hurting really bad but he wasn't going to tell his parents that. Bianca told him not to finish his dinner but he just **had** to not listen.

 _'_ Maybe there are medicine for this in mom and dad's cabinet.' Renor thought.

Renor quickly -but quietly- jumped out of bed and started creeping towards his parents' bathroom. When he entered, he was greeted with his parents' sleeping forms snuggled together. Rook's arms were firmly wrapped around his wife's curved form as Bryn's back was snuggled against his father's bare chest in a spooning position. Ugh. They were disgusting even when they were asleep. Focusing on the task at hand, Ren continued towards the bathroom which was on the other side of the bed. Now you're probably wondering: 'Why can't he just go to the other bathrooms in the house? Why his parents?' That's because all of the first-aid, medicine, etc. were their room in case there was an attack or burglary and the other bathrooms were too far to get to. Not to mention the bathroom in their room was the only one on the second floor. Once he made it to the cabinet, he started searching for the stomach medicine.

'Stomach medicine, stomach medicine... there!' He reached up and grabbed the bottle. 'That was easier than I-'

Jinxing things happen to run in the family as his stomach started acting up when he reached the bathroom's doorframe and he fell to the floor with a loud THUMP. Rook and Bryn jumped out of bed when they heard the noise. Rook grabbed his new CHRONO-Tool and Bryn had her arms crossed, ready to turn into an alien.

"What was that?! Intruder? Burglar? Child molesters?!"

"More like a son with stomach issues, Mom."

The married couple turned to see their son curled up near their bathroom door. Rook dropped his weapon and ran over with Bryn following suit.

"MY BABY WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! I'LL STAIN THEIR PRISON CELL WITH BLOOD!" Bryn yelled in high-pitch voice.

-At the hospital-

After an embarassing explanation and scolding, the family went to visit the hospital. Once the staff managed to find an available doctor, the Rook-Tennysons got seated. But let's just say that the scolding didn't stop at home.

"You should have listened to Bianca! My god, sometimes you behave too much like me when I was younger." Bryn said pointing her index finger at her son.

"Yes mom." Ren said, staring at the ground. Thank god the doctor arrived before her lecturing could continue.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rook-Tennyson. I will see Renor now. It should only take a few minutes." The Florauna doctor said, looking up from his clipboard. The parents just nodded and told Renor to follow him into the next room. The 13 year old complied but not before noticing his sister sticking her tongue out as a mocking gesture, which he returned in full.

-13 minutes later-

The doctor and Ren came out of the room as the parents ran over to check on their son.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Rook-Tennyson, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that he hasn't developed any injuries or disorders. Bad news is that he might another stomachache so he is not allowed to eat any junk food for the next 12 hours."

"Thank you for checking on our son." Rook said.

"Just doing my job, sir."

Once the family got out of the hospital, it was already sunrise. The drive home was quiet until Renor spoke up.

"This might be a bit little, but we went out in public in our pajamas."

That one statement sent the car into a fit of laughter when they realized he was right.

"Y'know, I'm in the mood for milkshakes for breakfast. Who's in?" Several cheers came from the family at Bryn's suggestion.

"Yes! I'm going to strawberry, and rocky road, and-"

"And nothing! You're still grounded and the doctor said no eating junk food for 12 hours."

Dead silence.

Renor started banging on the window screaming no over and over while his family laughed at his childishness.

.

.

.

 **Ben likes smoothies, so I made Bryn like milkshakes. This chapter took awhile but I managed.**

 **I'm not going to bother with the outro so bye!**


End file.
